


The Day We Meet Again

by Chakaniza



Series: Avengers dengan Kearifan Lokal [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakaniza/pseuds/Chakaniza
Summary: Steve Rogers, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris di Avengers University, harus rela ketiban apes dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Siapa sangka, konspirasi semesta mempertemukannya kembali dengan gadis pujaan hatinya.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers dengan Kearifan Lokal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557961
Kudos: 1





	The Day We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter adalah milik Marvel Studios.

Saat Steve Rogers membuka mata pagi itu, kamar kost-nya sudah terang benderang oleh cahaya matahari. Otaknya masih diskonek. Ketika beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali ke alam nyata, mata kriyip-kriyipnya terpicing, mencoba menangkap deretan angka di _screen saver_ laptop yang menyala nyaris sepanjang malam.

06.55. Steve _njenggirat_ seketika.

Hari itu dirinya ada kuliah pagi pukul tujuh. Dengan cepat otaknya mengalkulasi kemungkinan sampai di kelas dalam lima menit. Tetap saja, bisa masuk tepat waktu adalah hal yang mustahil, bahkan walaupun tanpa mandi.

Steve Rogers memang tidak termasuk golongan mahasiswa teladan, tapi ia juga bukan mahasiswa _telatan_ alias tukang telat datang kuliah. Meski begitu, sepertinya hari ini ia terpaksa menodai rekornya tidak pernah terlambat selama satu semester penuh. Salahkan takdir dan keadaan, semalam ada sarasehan bulanan mahasiswa Sastra Inggris—jurusan kuliahnya—sampai hampir tengah malam. Sesampainya di kost, ia lanjut mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah _American Literature_ dari Pak Coulson hingga ketiduran di meja belajar.

Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak masuk sama sekali, jadi secepat kilat ia masuk kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu mengganti pakaian. Laptop dan barang lainnya ia masukkan asal ke ransel. Ia nyaris terjatuh saat berlari menuruni anak tangga dua-dua hingga tiba di area parkir motor penghuni kost.

Steve merogoh saku jeans, mengambil kunci vespa coklat tua kesayangannya. Dengan terburu dimasukkannya kunci ke _ignition switch_ lantas ia menyalakan mesin. Ia menggenjot sekuat tenaga. Sekali, dua kali vespanya menggeram, tapi setelah itu kembali hening.

Dasar apes, vespanya tak mau menyala.

Steve menyeka keringat di dahi sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Ia melirik jam tangan. 07.00. Terlambat sudah. Sekali lagi dicobanya menyalakan mesin si vespa. Kali ini mengeluarkan suara saja tidak.

Steve mengacak rambut pirangnya, frustrasi. Ia tak mungkin mengendarai vespanya ke kampus, tapi tak mungkin juga membiarkan kendaraan satu-satunya itu ngadat berlarut-larut. Aliran kehidupannya bisa terhambat. Ia mendesah. Dirinya harus memanggil sang penyelamat.

“BUCK!” panggilnya dengan suara yang cukup melintasi tiga lantai bangunan kost.

Dua detik setelah Steve menutup mulut, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kepala berambut coklat muncul dari pagar selasar lantai tiga.

Steve masih sempat menyeringai geli. Sobat seumur hidupnya ini terkenal paling susah dibangunkan, tapi sekali ia teriak, alarm otomatis Bucky sepertinya bisa langsung menyala. Steve hapal jadwal kuliah Bucky, hari ini ia masuk siang.

“Vespamu ngadat lagi?” tebak Bucky. Suaranya serak, rambut gondrong sebahunya berantakan, dan matanya masih belum sepenuhnya melek.

“Iya, tolong dilihat, ya,” jawab Steve.

Bucky menguap. Ini bukan kali pertama vespa sahabatnya ngadat selama hampir dua tahun kuliah. Nasib jadi mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Mesin sekaligus kerja sampingan di bengkel, Bucky-lah yang selalu dicari Steve ketika motornya sedang ogah diajak kompromi.

“Iya, ntar _tak_ lihat. Kuliah sana.”

Steve nyengir kuda. “Udah telat, sih, Bro. Tapi tetep mau ke kampus sekarang,” sahutnya. “Aku duluan, ya!”

“Mau pakai motorku?” Bucky, teman yang baik seperti biasa, menawarkan.

Steve menggeleng. “Aku jalan kaki aja. Cabut, ya!”

Steve melambai dan dibalas dengan sebuah kuapan oleh Bucky. Bersamaan dengan Steve melangkah keluar dari gerbang kost, Bucky menghilang kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Steve berjalan santai walau agak merasa bersalah. Ia sudah terlambat kuliah pagi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan presensinya kosong hari ini (toh absen sekali masih bisa ikut ujian). Sebelum ke kampus, mampir membeli gorengan di warung burjo sepertinya ide yang bagus. Perutnya keroncongan. Jadilah Steve berbelok ke Burjo Setia di kiri jalan, sekitar limapuluh meter dari kost-nya.

Steve mengernyit ketika lagu dangdut-campursari yang kini tengah viral menyambutnya memasuki warung makan bercat hijau terang itu.

_Neng opo seneng aku yen mung gawe laraku, pamer bojo anyar neng ngarepku…_

Kalau tidak ingat perutnya kelaparan, Steve ingin kabur dari situ saat itu juga. Hanya demi kelangsungan nyawa, ia mendekat ke meja tempat berderet baki berisi bermacam gorengan diletakkan. Semakin ke dalam warung, suara musik makin keras bagai asap yang makin pekat. Steve merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing.

Ia tengah memasukkan sepotong bakwan ke kantong plastik ketika pemilik burjo, Mang Korg, datang dengan satu baki penuh berisi singkong goreng panas yang baru diangkat.

“Eh, ada Mas Steve,” sapa Mang Korg dengan senyum ramah.

Steve tak menanggapi sapaan itu. Alih-alih, ia memasukkan dua mendoan sekaligus ke kantong plastik sambil meledek, “Mamang sekarang ikutan jadi Sobat Ambyar?”

Pria bertubuh tinggi besar di hadapannya tertawa. “Lho, saya dari dulu udah jadi penggemar Didi Kempot, Mas.”

Steve geleng-geleng. Mamang Korg, kelahiran Jogja keturunan Garut, pernah berkisah tentang perjalanan cintanya. Mang Korg punya pacar yang bekerja sebagai TKI di Hongkong. Selama tiga tahun di luar negeri, pacarnya itu hanya mengabarinya sesekali, kemudian menghilang. Si Mamang sebenarnya curiga, jangan-jangan gadisnya punya pacar lain di sana. Tak ada yang tahu memang. Dan hanya lewat lagu-lagu semacam ini Mang Korg dapat menyuarakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati di seberang benua.

“Kalau dia masih cinta sama Mamang, dia nggak bakalan ngilang,” ujar Steve waktu itu. Mang Korg menanggapi dengan senyum ikhlas. Ia percaya pada janji Yang Mahakuasa, jika memang jodoh maka takkan lari ke mana.

Usai menghitung jumlah gorengan yang dibeli Steve, Mang Korg bertanya sambil lalu, “Jam segini _jenengan_ udah mampir tempat saya. Nggak kuliah pagi _po_ , Mas?”

Steve, pada dasarnya masih jengkel karena kombo kesialannya, menjawab agak ketus, “Ada, tapi udah terlanjur telat. Bolos sekalian aja.” Diulurkannya selembar uang sepuluh ribuan kepada Mang Korg.

Mang Korg menerima uang itu. “Vespanya mogok lagi?” tanyanya.

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu terdengar _terlalu_ inosen bagi Steve. Ia tak yakin apakah Mang Korg bertanya karena sungguh tak tahu atau hanya ingin mengejeknya, jadi Steve hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia buru-buru pamitan setelah menerima kembalian dari Si Mamang, takut diledekin lebih jauh. Plus, ia sudah tak tahan dengan lagu dangdut yang diputar on repeat di warung. Salah-salah dia nanti ikut _ambyar_ juga.

Steve berjalan menuju kampus sembari mencomot mendoan hangat dari dalam plastik, menikmati tempe berbalut tepung berbumbu itu. Jarak kost-nya dengan kampus hanya sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Meski tak begitu jauh, naik kendaraan bermotor sangat menghemat waktu dan tenaga sehingga laki-laki pirang itu jarang berjalan kaki meski sesungguhnya ia menikmatinya.

Namun entah karena hari ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik atau semua orang di jalan sedang bermasalah atau efek matahari yang jam segini sudah cukup terik, Steve merasa suasana jalan yang dilaluinya sangat tak beradab. Motor dan mobil melaju kencang dari segala arah, bahkan di gang-gang sempit. Beberapa kali Steve nyaris terserempet. Ia pun harus menengok ke kanan-kiri setidaknya tiga kali setiap kali hendak menyeberang demi memastikan dirinya bisa melintas dengan aman.

Satu kali lagi menyeberang jalan besar, Steve akan tiba di kompleks kampus. Diselesaikannya kunyahan terakhir mendoannya lantas bersiap untuk menyeberang. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sesuatu—atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Hanya satu orang di dunia yang bisa membuat mata seorang Steve Rogers terpaku lurus ke satu arah. Hanya seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna coklat tua, dengan mata sewarna rambutnya, serta selalu memasang senyum ramah kepada semua orang.

Hanya seorang Peggy Carter yang bisa.

Gadis itu ada di seberang jalan, tepat di depan tempat fotokopi, sedang bercanda dengan seorang temannya. Sejujurnya hingga sekarang Steve tak pernah tahu, bagaimana bisa tawa seorang Peggy membuat dunianya berhenti berputar dan waktu di sekitarnya seolah membeku.

Kaki Steve bagai melangkah secara otomatis menuju Peggy. Hanya Peggy yang ada dalam radius pandangannya. Hanya Peggy yang menarik fokusnya. Steve berjalan lurus, sedikit lagi mencapai tempat Peggy berdiri sebelum suara klakson mencapai telinganya. Sesuatu menyambar Steve dari arah kiri dan dengan segera tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Pemandangan sekitarnya buyar dan sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan lutut dan sikunya menghantam permukaan yang keras. Plastik berisi gorengan di genggamannya terbang, isinya berhamburan di jalan.

Tahu-tahu orang-orang sudah mengerumuni Steve. Ia perlahan duduk dan merasakan nyeri menyengat siku kirinya. Steve berusaha mengembalikan fokus, memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menggosok mata, menyingkirkan kunang-kunang yang masih beterbangan di sisi pandangannya. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali penuh dan telinganya mulai menangkap suara orang di sekitarnya.

“Dasar nggak tahu aturan! Ngebut pas jalan lagi ramai begini!”

“Masnya juga langsung nyeberang tadi, nggak nengok kiri kanan.”

“Mas, nggak apa-apa, kan, Mas?”

Kegaduhan itu membuat Steve makin pening.

“Eh, Steve…?”

Steve otomatis mendongak mencari suara lembut yang familiar, yang mencapai pendengarannya. Matanya menangkap sosok Peggy Carter. Kepalanya terjulur di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Alisnya berkerut, ia memandang Steve dengan campuran bingung dan khawatir.

Seumur hidupnya Steve _selalu_ salah tingkah di hadapan Peggy, tapi tak pernah separah ini. Ia mengutuk keadaan, kenapa harus bertemu Peggy dalam posisi yang sangat tidak elit seperti ini. Yang berhasil ia lakukan adalah memasang senyum lemah.

“Hai, Peg,” sapanya lirih.

Peggy bergegas menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangan saat mencapai Steve, gestur yang membuat Steve terkejut. Refleks, ia mundur sedikit. Gerakan itu sukses membuat sikunya berdenyut.

Peggy tampak tak menyadari itu. “Kamu nggak apa-apa? Sini aku lihat.”

Tangan Peggy tanpa ragu memegang dagu Steve, memeriksa seluruh wajahnya, mengamati dahi dan pipinya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Steve mati-matian berdoa semoga Peggy tak mendengar jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam atau menyadari wajahnya sudah semerah cabai rawit teman makan gorengan.

Setelah memastikan tak ada luka atau jejak benturan di wajah, gadis itu melanjutkan pemeriksaannya pada bahu dan lengan Steve. Ketika sampai pada siku kirinya, Steve bisa mendengar Peggy menarik napas tajam meski samar.

“Ya ampun, Steve,” gumamnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Peggy membuka tas yang tersandang di bahunya. Ia mengaduk isinya sebentar dan muncullah sebuah kantung biru muda bertutup ritsleting dalam genggamannya, disusul sebotol air mineral. Dengan tangkas Peggy membuka botol, memegang lengan Steve dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya menuangkan air pada siku Steve yang terluka. Steve mendesis, lukanya terasa perih.

Alis Peggy masih tampak menyatu. “Tahan sebentar, ya,” katanya. Peggy melanjutkan pertolongan pertamanya dengan mengoleskan obat pada luka Steve.

Sementara mata Peggy tertuju pada lukanya, mata Steve tak lepas menatap Peggy. Saat itu ada ratusan pertanyaan yang lalu-lalang dalam kepala pirangnya. 

“Kamu selalu bawa ginian—obat dan segala macem—ke mana-mana?”

Entah kenapa malah pertanyaan bodoh itu yang terlontar dari mulut si laki-laki pirang. Steve ingin pura-pura pingsan saat itu juga.

Di luar dugaan, Peggy tertawa kecil. Wajahnya jadi terlihat rileks. “Kamu bisa bilang barang-barang _ginian_ ini senjataku,” canda Peggy. Ia menutup luka Steve dengan kasa steril. Sesaat kemudian ia berseru, “Beres!” Ibu jarinya teracung, tertuju langsung untuk sang korban kecelakaan.

Steve terpaku lagi melihat wajah Peggy yang bersinar. Ya Tuhan, kok ada, sih, perempuan secantik ini?

“Masih ada yang sakit nggak?” Peggy bertanya. Ekspresinya kembali serius.

“Oh-eh-” Steve tergagap. “Dengkulku. Tadi nyusruk aspal, tapi kayaknya nggak apa-apa. Paling memar atau cuma lecet.”

Peggy memandangnya skeptis. “Beneran?” tanyanya. Ketika Steve menjawab dengan anggukan, Peggy menghembuskan napas. “Ya udah, kalau gitu kamu istirahat aja di kost. Bisa pulang sendiri? Atau perlu kucariin ojek?”

Steve menggeleng lagi. “Nggak perlu. Kostku deket, kok. Di Gang Chitauri situ,” ia menunjuk ke salah satu arah.

“Iya, aku tahu, kok,” jawab Peggy, lalu berdiri. Ia memandang Steve sekali lagi. “Aku duluan, ya. Lain kali hati-hati. Kalau ada yang masih sakit langsung ke rumah sakit, ya,” pesan Peggy.

“Sip. Makasih banget, ya, Peg,” ucap Steve. Peggy melambai padanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan jalanan yang mulai sepi dari kerumunan orang.

Sementara itu, Steve, yang otaknya baru pulih dari keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan yang membuncah akibat pertemuan dengan Peggy, terdiam sejenak di trotoar. Ia memutar ulang momen pertemuan mereka barusan. Satu bagian dalam percakapan antara mereka mengusik benaknya.

“ _Kostku deket, kok. Di gang Chitauri situ.”_  
_“Iya, aku tahu, kok._ ”

Jawaban itu lirih, tapi bukan tak tertangkap oleh Steve.

Dan sepanjang sisa hari itu Steve tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya. Ia sudah cukup terkejut karena Peggy masih mengingatnya setelah lewat dua tahun sejak kelulusan SMA. Dan lebih lagi, gadis itu tahu kost-nya?

**Author's Note:**

> Featured song: Pamer Bojo by Didi Kempot.


End file.
